The Untold Truth About Skylar Storm
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: This is a crossover of Kim Possible and Lab Rats Elite Force. Please Read and Review. I also have more other stories on Wattpad, I still have the same username so go ahead and check them out.
1. Kidnapped

Today had been like any other day for Kim Possible and her wife Shego. They were taking care of their little girl who was only a few months old. However, tonight would be the night that would change their lives forever, maybe for the worst… after a day of taking care of their daughter, they put her to bed when she fell asleep and it wasn't long before Kim and Shego were too. What they didn't know was that there was a villain waiting to kidnap their daughter.

Kim and Shego woke up the next day later than what they should have done. However, they couldn't hear any noise in the baby room, so they went in only to find that there was no baby there. At first, they started to panic and started searching the whole house in the hope she managed to somehow get out of her cot and crawl around the house. They could not find her which made them panic even more. Kim contacted Wade because they were able to get their daughter Micro Chipped so that they can track her down. So, Wade attempted the search using the chip that he connected to his computer. He checked the chip but there was no sign of her anywhere which could only mean one thing, someone had kidnapped her and taken out her chip so she couldn't be found.

After finding out that their daughter had been kidnapped they only one choice but to search for her themselves. Kim thanked Wade for helping and thought of getting into contact with Global Justice. But before they did, Shego noticed that there was a USB cable placed on the table. She asked Kim if she had put it there and she said she didn't. So, they decided to see what was on it. It turned out to be a video message. Kim clicked onto the video message and there was a guy dressed in all black and carried a black gun that could annihilate people. They could only assume he was a villain and a powerful one at that. The villain in the video said he was a in fact a villain called the Annihilator and that he wanted their child because she was of use to him and told them not to bother searching for her because they won't be able to find her as he has taken her to another planet and no way for mortals to get there. At this point Kim and Shego dreaded to think of what this new villain would do to their daughter. Their main question was, why would Skylar be of any use to an unknown villain?

Sorry this chapter short, it's just a build up for the next few chapters.


	2. 18 Years Later

It had been 18 years since the Annihilator had kidnapped Kim Possible and Shego's daughter Skylar. Skylar was now 18 years old and during that time, she became a super hero just like her parents but as far as she was concerned, she didn't have any parents. She seems to think that she was made in such a way so that she wouldn't need parents. However, now Skylar has joined an all-powerful team of Super heroes and Bionic heroes. In this team was Skylar, Oliver, Kaz, Chase and Bree. They had joined after their super hero hospital was destroyed by two shape shifters called Roman and Ryker.

Skylar didn't have her powers because the Annihilator took them when she was just a child. She said to the others that she managed to escape but she also knew that if she was going to fight Roman and Ryker with the rest of the team, she would need to find someway to get her powers back. So, Chase and Oliver got to work to figure out how to get Skylar's powers back. And what took Oliver years to figure out how to do this, it took Chase one day. Chase managed to come up with a serum and knew that he would have to put some coal in it to re awaken her powers inside her body.

After Chase had given Skylar the serum, she started coughing and her face started showing black lines like when the Annihilator did when he shot her with poison before they joined the Elite Force. Chase and Oliver thought they did the wrong thing until Skylar accidently shot Oliver with a plasma blast. Skylar was shocked that she did that but in a good way because that meant she finally got her powers back and that she could have more of a fighting chance against Roman and Ryker.

A few days later Chase met a girl called Rees who thought liked him but turned out that she was another shape shifter who was working with Roman and Ryker. They also found out that the villain behind it all was a former super hero called Rodiseus. He wanted revenge on them after Kaz and Oliver had to take his powers away in order to save his life. Even though he couldn't do it himself, he got his children to get his revenge for him. And on that same day when they found out Rees was a spy and wanted the super hero list, Chase was so angry that he officially declared war against the shape shifters. And Bree who was now a Bionic Super hero hybrid, took out Rodiseus with her knew power that everyone called flash light hands. She put her hands together and created a huge volt of electricity that ended the villain. But the shape shifters were still out there and knew they would have to end them somehow.

It had been 18 years since Kim Possible and Shego had lost their daughter. They had searched for her for at least a year in the hope that they could find her but they had no luck. They had come to the conclusion that their daughter was now dead. Now 18 years later, even though they were still grieving the loss of their daughter, they had another girl and named her Gemma. They lived like a happy family even though Kim and Shego knew that their daughter who was presumed dead should be with them.

They hadn't told Gemma about Skylar because they didn't want to burden her. Kim and Shego both knew that they would have to tell her at some point and they decided she was now old enough to learn about her. Gemma was aged 16, she looked like Kim in the face but she definitely had Shego's jet black hair and build. When Kim and Shego asked if they could talk to her, she thought she might have been in trouble for something given the look on their faces. She asked them what it was about and that's when Kim motioned her to sit down on the sofa and started explaining the situation.

Kim started off by telling her that she was supposed to have an older sister. Gemma just looked at them confused by what she meant. Then Shego said that two years before she was born, they had their first daughter who was called Skylar but she was kidnapped by a villain who we had never heard of called the Annihilator. This villain believed that Skylar had powers that would make him a more powerful villain than what he already was. As Gemma processed the information she was being given to her, she was trying to think where she had heard those names before. It didn't take long for her to click on but she had read about a villain called the Annihilator whose arch nemesis was called Skylar Storm. She didn't have any super powers but was very skilled in martial arts, she then began to wonder if super heroes such as Skylar Storm were actually real.

When her parents had finished explaining the whole story, she said straight away that she had read upon the Annihilator before and that he used to always fight a hero called Skylar Storm and believed that he stole her powers from her when she was a child and has wanted revenge ever since. Then one day on a planet called Caldera, she was able to destroy him but in the process died herself but was resuscitated by Caduceo, the healer of super heroes. And there hasn't been anything on Skylar Storm since then.

After hearing this, Kim and Shego were hoping that this was the case because they knew that the villain the Annihilator was in fact real. Then they were distracted by the TV because on the news, it was talking about a team of all bionic super humans called an Elite Force. Strangely enough, there was a girl in the team who looked like Skylar Storm and said she was called Skylar. If it is Skylar Storm, then maybe she's making people think that she is bionic so she doesn't have to hide her super powers.

After seeing this new Elite Force on the news, something told Shego that the one who said was called Skylar could be their daughter. She asked Gemma if she could leave the room so she could talk to her mother alone, so Gemma went upstairs. When she was out of sight, Kim asked Shego what was on her mind. Shego told her she thinks that this Skylar could be their daughter. Kim wasn't to convinced by what she was saying. She also knew that is Shego wanted to be sure then there was one way to know if it is her or not. So, they decided to get in contact with the person in charge of the Elite Force who was known as Mr Davenport and when they did, they explained the situation and surprisingly enough he agreed to let them meet Skylar.


	3. Meeting Skylar and Mr Davenport

When Kim and Shego had contacted Mr Davenport, they told him the situation about their daughter who has had a similar history to Skylar and they also told him that they know she is a super hero. He then agreed to let them meet her as soon as they could. Kim asked her mother if she could watch Gemma for the weekend because Kim and Shego had to go on a 'mission' because she obviously wasn't going to tell them exactly where they were going just in case things don't work out.

When they had arrived at the apartment that Mr Davenport had instructed them to go to, they knocked on the door but were greeted by Chase who straight away asked who they were. They introduced themselves then said that they were here to see Mr Davenport and Skylar. Chase wasn't entirely convinced so he asked them to wait where they were while he went to get Mr Davenport. Eventually he came back with Mr Davenport who told them that he didn't have to worry about them because they were also super heroes just like Skylar, Oliver and Kaz. Chase then left them alone and went down to the basement to figure out a plan to defeat Roman and Ryker and the other shape shifters.

Skylar asked Mr Davenport who the two women were and what was going on. He then explained to her who they were. Kim Possible and Shego. He told her that they were super heroes and that they were married and that they think there it a possibility that you are their daughter. Skylar stood still for a moment trying to figure out what to say next but the only thing she could say to Mr Davenport was that it was impossible and that she was made in such a way so that she doesn't have any parents and that she was raised on another planet called Caldera. Then Kim and Shego explained what happened to their daughter who was also named Skylar, was kidnapped by someone who called himself the Annihilator when she was just a few months old.

As they were explaining this to Skylar, she didn't agree with them but then Mr Davenport told them the only way they can know for sure is if he took a sample of Skylar's DNA and the one who gave birth, which was Kim. Skylar eventually agreed into letting him do the DNA test. When she did, Mr Davenport took a piece of her DNA and Kim's. He then told them that it could take up to a couple of days for the results to come in. Skylar then told Mr Davenport that she was going to help the others plan the next mission to stop Roman and Ryker but Mr Davenport told her that she was to stay with Kim and Shego because they couldn't be left alone and that she might as well get to know them in the mean time. Skylar agreed even though she wasn't impressed because she wanted to help the others.

I'm leaving this chapter here, the next one will be about Skylar getting to know Kim and Shego.


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

Mr Davenport had now left the room, so now it was just Skylar, Kim and Shego. At first there was an awkward silence until Kim spoke up by asking how she managed to get her super powers back after the Annihilator had taken them from her. Skylar was hesitant to answer her question at first but she eventually answered her by telling that Chase, the bionic guy who has super intelligence, injected her with coal which was also her weakness but he managed to figure out that injecting her with coal would re awaken the dormant cells and that was basically how he managed to get her powers back. She told them that she would have to get her powers back as soon as possible because she knew she didn't stand a chance against Roman and Ryker without her powers.

Once Skylar had told them about Roman and Ryker destroying a hospital for super heroes they were disgusted that someone would even do that. Although back in the days when Shego was a villain, she wouldn't have really cared but that was in the past. Shego then asked Skylar what sort of powers she had seeing as though she was curious to know. She told them that she had powers such as limb regrowth, weather adaptation, microscopic vision, super durability, super speed, etc. but her main one was Ion kinesis which means she can she can generate spheres of plasma and blast them at her enemies. Shego was definitely surprised by that because she to could generate plasma and blast them except her plasma was the colour of green as where as Skylar's was more of a golden colour.

After Skylar told them about what sort of powers she had, she asked them if they had any other children besides the one they thought was dead but might actually be alive. Kim said to Skylar that they had another daughter two years after they lost their first one and that they had named her Gemma. Kim, who wanted to change the subject for now, asked Skylar how she lost her powers in the first place because the comic books might not be exactly right. Skylar answered her by telling her that when she was just a baby he stole my powers from me that I didn't even know I was supposed to have and when I learned about this, then after I managed to capture the Annihilator and get him sent to Mighty Max prison, he somehow made me a villain but that was when I managed to defeat him but it cost me my life. The only reason I'm alive now is because Caduceo who was the healer of super heroes, resuscitated me but with that I lost my powers again and I was no longer a villain.

As Kim and Shego were taking this information in, they thought it was strange how she had her powers taken when she was just a baby. They then decided to tell her about how they lost their daughter who strangely enough was called Skylar and was kidnapped by a villain called the Annihilator but they didn't want to get their hopes up just in case the results of the DNA test that Mr Davenport was doing came back as not a match. After a short while it was silent in the room again, still a little bit awkward but not as awkward as it was when Mr Davenport had left the room. To break the silence, Shego asked Skylar if she did any sports to pass the time when she's not on missions. Skylar told them that she was extremely advanced in martial arts which was something she had in common with Kim and Shego. Then they just started talking about random things just to pass the time until Mr Davenport comes back with the results.

I'm leaving this chapter here, in the next one you will find out the result of the DNA test.


	5. Results and Decisions

Two days had passed and Skylar seemed to be getting along with Kim and Shego. It was probably about three in the afternoons and they were talking with the other members of the Elite Force. About another half an hour after that, Mr Davenport came into the room where everyone else was. He told Chase, Bree, Kaz and Oliver to leave the room so that he could talk to Skylar, Kim and Shego alone. After the other four had left the room, Mr Davenport told them that he finally had the test results. Kim and Shego stood up eager to know if it was a match, Skylar was also wanting to find out just as much as Kim and Shego.

Kim asked Mr Davenport if the results were a match. There was a moment of silence but Mr Davenport told them that the results were in fact a match. Kim and Shego looked relieved that they were a match and as if by instinct they hugged Skylar who had mixed emotions about the results. Skylar was confused because she always thought she was from the planet Caldera and that it was impossible for her to have parents. However, it did explain why she had powers similar to Shego and knew pretty much the same in martial arts as both of them. Her main question was, what now?

Skylar knew that she had to make a decision as to whether she stayed with the Elite Force or went to live her parents that she didn't even know she had. Skylar was conflicted because part of her wanted to go with Kim and Shego but part of her also knew that she had to stay with the Elite Force and help them defeat Roman and Ryker and the other shape shifters.

Mr Davenport told Skylar that if she wanted to go with Kim and Shego, she could but if she wanted to stay here could do. Skylar told them exactly what she was thinking, that she wanted to go with Kim and Shego but she also knew that she had to stay and help the others defeat Roman and Ryker. She felt that she had to stay because she was at Mighty Med for a long time so it was only right that she helped the others. Skylar told them that she would stay until they have defeated Roman and Ryker and then she would go and stay with Kim and Shego. Mr Davenport, Kim and Shego agreed but then Shego said that if it was okay with Mr Davenport she would stay and help as well. Kim looked at Shego concerned, then Shego told her that if one of them had to stay and that it had to be her because from what she heard, if you don't have powers, you didn't stand a chance against them. Eventually Kim agreed with Shego and said to the others that she had to head back to their home in Middleton. She then told Shego to call her when they are coming back home, she kissed her on the cheek and then she left to go back home.


	6. The Plan

Not long after Kim had left, Shego asked Skylar if they had a plan to take down Roman and Ryker and the other shape shifters. Skylar told her that they were still figuring out how to do that but she mentioned to her that Bree had super powers as well as her bionic abilities. Shego asked her how that was possible, Skylar then told her about arctoriun that gave Kaz and Oliver their powers. The only problem was when people who are classed as normal like Kaz and Oliver at the time, they would die if they made direct contact with it. Shego then asked Skylar how all three of them were still alive. Skylar then told her that they somehow made indirect contact with and for Bree, she was dying so I had no choice so I put my hand on the arctoriun and on Bree's in the hope it would somehow stop her from dying and surprisingly enough it worked. I did lose some of my powers but I'm okay with it and that's how Bree got super powers.

As Skylar and Shego were talking, Skylar said that they should go down to the basement and see if the others have come up with any plans to stop them. So, they both went down the hydro-lift. When they got out of the hydro-lift, Skylar asked the others if they had come up with anything to stop Roman, Ryker and the other shape shifters but they haven't as of just yet but they have collected information that could be useful. Shego decided to have a look because she has never gone against shape shifters before and they clearly must be powerful villains. As she looked through the info on them, she noticed that all of the images of them were based either at night or in dark places. Then she wondered if they don't come out during the day because the sun affects them in some way.

She then asked the others when they were attacked by them, if it was ever during the day or only when it was dark. Chase told her it was always when it was dark, he then realised what Shego was saying. Chase realised that if they can draw them out during the day and if the sunlight does act as a weakness, then maybe they have an advantage to defeat them. But the question now was how to they draw them out during the day or into direct sunlight at least? Chase then wondered if it acts as a weakness because the sun could burn them. If that was the case then they wouldn't need to draw them out at all. Kaz could distract them while he uses his fire powers and Bree can use her electrokenisis to take out Roman and Ryker and any other shape shifters that might be close by. As Chase told the team his plan, they agreed but Bree said they would need to come up with a back up plan in case it was to much for her to handle as she was still getting used to her super powers.

Chase knew that Bree was right. They would need a backup plan in case she couldn't handle it and didn't want her to over use her powers. That was when Oliver came up with an idea to create a weapon that can shoot out electric energy. Chase thought it was ridiculous but he didn't have any other back up plan so they got to work to create a gun that shoots electric energy. Shego then remembered that years ago when Kim was kidnapped by an unknown villain, she got so angry that instead of plasma coming out of her hands, it covered her entire body and she was able to throw it at the villain like a fire ball. She didn't even know she could do that at the time either. Skylar then said that that was thermo nuclear body blast and that Bree also had it. Bree then suggested that they could if it works, try and somehow connect our power together and then the thermo nuclear body blast could be twice as powerful and take out all of the shape shifters.

Chase thought it was a risky move but everyone else told them it was the best chance they had as well as using the guns. He knew they were also right because if it does work then Bree won't have to over use her power. So, they decided that they should go to the substation at 128th street which seems to be the place where they live. Then they gathered their stuff they would need but before they left Skylar told the group that this was going to be her last mission. They all asked her why almost in unison. She told them that it turned out Shego and Kim were actually her biological parents which she didn't even know she had and that once this is over she will go and stay with them and continue her hero work there and with that, they all headed off for their last battle with the shape shifters.

I am ending this chapter here, the next one will be the last battle with Roman, Ryker and the other shape shifters.


	7. The Last Mission

As they arrived at 128th substation, they noticed that there was no shape shifters around, then they realised it was after dark and that lately they have been going out into the city and causing a lot of destruction. The Elite Force was heading through the park, the same park where they had met the super hero Crossbow. It wasn't long before Roman and Ryker jumped out at them ready to attack. Roman told them that the end was coming for them and they must pay for destroying their father and that they were going to take Bree out first because she was the one who destroyed him.

The Elite Force got into position, ready to fight. Chase had his lightsabre, Kaz had his fire powers ready, Oliver was ready to shoot ice, Bree had her proton ring, Skylar was ready to use her plasma blasts and so was Shego. Then Roman and Ryker shape shifted into a powerful black cloud and Skylar and Shego started blasting at them to stop the cloud from attacking them. Oliver and Kaz then started using their fire and ice powers to help Shego and Skylar. Then another shape shifter jumped out at them. The other shape shifter was Rees. She went after Bree. Then Bree threw her proton ring and it hit Rees. The throw of the proton ring managed to make Rees fall over and stop her using her powers. Bree saw it as an opportunity to attack Rees but then all of a sudden Rees had somehow managed to form a giant cloud a throw herself at Bree sending her unconscious.

When Bree was unconscious Chase then started attacking Rees with his lightsabre so he could stop her from getting to Bree. Chase then stopped using his lightsabre and started using his forcefield in the hope that it would be impenetrable to shape shifters as well as things like bullets, bombs etc. and surprisingly enough it did work. However, it wasn't long before Chase was struggling to hold off Rees which was when Skylar realised she had to help them. So, she went over to Bree and Chase leaving Shego, Oliver and Kaz to deal with Roman and Ryker. Skylar was able to sneak up behind Rees and use her plasma blasts at her which knocked her out this time.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Kaz were also starting to struggle to hold off Roman and Ryker. It was then that Shego then started to set her whole body on fire and when it was, she was able to throw it at Roman and Ryker which injured them quite badly. It was bad enough so that they couldn't attack them anymore. Then Roman and Ryker told them they wouldn't hurt them again as they now know they would lose. They now just didn't want to lose their lives to the Elite Force. Roman and Ryker turned into a black bird and flew off.

After Roman and Ryker had left for good, Shego, Kaz and Oliver went over to the others. Rees was still unconscious from the blast from Skylar. It was then that Skylar used her healing power to make Bree conscious again. When Bree was awake, they all hugged her in relief that she was okay. However, what they didn't realise was that Rees was awake now and when she was, she was able to shoot what looked like the black clouds they form into from her hands at Skylar which was more powerful when she used her powers at Bree. This time it left Skylar wounded and just like the black widow poison she was shot with from the Annihilator, it was spreading through her body. If it reaches her heart she would die.


	8. There's No Place Like Home Final Chapter

After Rees had shot Skylar with her powers, it had left Skylar with a wound that was spreading throughout her body and if it reached her heart she would die. Then Oliver used his ice powers and struck at Rees and it wasn't long before she shape shifted into a blackbird like what her brothers, Roman and Ryker did because she didn't want to end up badly injured like them. Once Rees was gone, Oliver carefully picked up Skylar using his super strength and Bree used her super speed to get them back to their home. The rest of the Elite Force and Shego followed. Kaz flew back with Shego, Chase told them he would run back seeing as though the apartment wasn't too far away from the park.

When they were all back at the apartment, they all went to the basement which was where Bree, Oliver and a very weak Skylar was. Chase said to the others she would use his bionic scan to see if he can figure out what was in the wound that was causing it to spread. So, he scanned the wound and it turned out the wound was in fact black widow poison. That can only mean that Rees has some sort of power to cause it. And using his super intelligence, he searched for a cure in his database. The curse was to put morphine and ice together to create a powerful medication. Chase and Oliver worked quickly to produce the medication. Once the morphine was ready, Oliver used his ice powers to put the right amount of ice into the morphine.

Once it was ready, Chase injected it into the wound which would stop it from spreading and hopefully reduce the swelling but they had to act fast. Chase was able to inject it quickly and carefully and when he did all they group could do now was wait for the medication to kick in. It didn't take long for the wound to stop spreading which was hopefully a good sign. In fact, the wound was starting to slowly disappear. After the wound had gone, Skylar was slowing starting to regain consciousness. Shego was just glad that she was going to survive. She didn't like being helpless in situations like this. It wasn't much longer until Skylar was now awake and her normal self again.

Skylar looked around the room trying to figure out how she got back there. Oliver then told her she was shot with black widow poison by Rees. He told her that Chase managed to find a cure this time and it was a good thing to seeing as though Caduceo the Legendary Healer of Super Heroes was also killed when Roman and Ryker destroyed Mighty Med. Once Skylar had been told everything that had happened, Shego then said that they won't have to bother with the shape shifters again because they know they are no match for the Elite Force. Shego then told them that it was probably time for her to go back to Middleton and asked Skylar if she still wanted to go with her. Skylar simply said to Shego that there was no place like home. After that she packed the stuff she had including her original costume. She then said her final goodbyes to the group and then she and Shego left to go back to Middleton. Skylar was now wondering what life would be like there for her.

I am ending this story here. Shall I do a sequel where Skylar is adjusting to life in Middleton and a new villain comes up and the Elite Force reunite after so long?


End file.
